Akatsuki Fall Festival
by Happii Haden
Summary: Fall Festival is open for one week what will happen when Pein decides they can go? SasoDei KakuHida KisaIta ZetTobi PeinKona   Lemons! swearing blood and some gore. crack...also more Naruto characters DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**YO! Hey hey im backz again and I would just like to tell ya im exhausted from the fall festival! It was pretty boring till da end...but it gave me one hell of an idea! so read and review please!**_

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**__** own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or the fall festival.**_

" LISTEN UP ALL AKATSUKI'S!" a large voice echoed. All heads turned. "we are going to the fall festival tomorrow" suddenly a blonde stood up, knocking the chair over. "really, un?" Pein nodded. "OMG I CANT WAIT, HMN!" Deidara squealed fangirlish. Everyone looked at the blonde dumbfounded. " please don't tell me you don't know what the fall festival is, yeah." the room was silenced. "how could you not know, hmn!" everyone shrugged. Pein sighed. "well since you seem to know so much, why don't you try to explain it to them." with that last statement he left to go tend to some 'paperwork'. "okay! Everyone pull up and seat and listen to me, yeah!"

" at the fall festival they have all kinds of things, hmn!" a excited blonde sat on a chair with all eyes glued onto him." like what kind of things?" Kisame asked, somewhat interested. "well they have games, food boo-" "**FOOD!** that wasn't very nice to interrupt...**shut up...**whatever..." Deidara eyed the plant man and began to speak again. "like I was saying, yeah. They have games, food booths, and rides, hmn!" Itachi looked up from his book. "what kind of games?" he asked nonchalantly. " hmm, well theirs ring toss, basketball,fish bowl, darts, and guessing games, yeah" Kisame and Itachi's eyes were both lit up like a Christmas tree. Deidara smirked. "what kind **of food do they **serve there?" Zetsu asked. "well they have pronto pups, corn on the cob, pizza, etc." " pronto **pups?**" "corn dogs, un." Zetsu nodded. "but there is some different food, yeah." he said with a sly smile. "well?" "they have brain sandwiches, frog legs, gator soup, buffalo burgers, scorpion suckers, bug candy, gator jerky, and turkey testicles, yeah" Everyone, including Sasori, paled while Zetsu smiled crazily. " so about those rides?" Sasori asked quickly to avoid talking about more food, especially the scorpion suckers.

" oh yeah! I love the rides there! they have the Ring of Fire, the Freak Out, the Gravitron, the Thunderbolt," everyone zoned out as Deidara listed the rides. " and the Yo Yo, yeah!" Deidara was jumping up and down in his seat. "if your going to bounce up and down, it might as well be my lap." Sasori smirked. Everyone laughed while Deidara turned a bright red. Pein walked in covered in lipstick smudges and hickeys. "well I think you all know enough about the fall festival, so go wash up then get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us." everyone nodded and made a mad dash upstairs. Their was only two bathrooms in the whole base. One upstairs and one in Pein and Konan's room. Deidara and Sasori were the first ones upstairs. Using his stomach cable he got their clothes and shut the door. "OH FUCK NO!" they heard Hidan yell. Deidara stuck his head out the door and stuck his tongue out. Hidan flicked him off as soon as he closed the door. Bangs and several swearing was heard outside the door. They had a time limit on the water thanks to Kakuzu. Three hours of hot water then it all shut off. Deidara snickered, they usually took a long time when showering because of their 'fun'.

Sasori stripped his clothes off and turned on the water. Hot water rushed out. Deidara quickly took his clothes off and followed his Danna into the shower. Rinsing his hair a idea occurred to Deidara. "oh Danna, yeah!" "what, brat?" Deidara pouted at the nickname but continued to talk. "fuck me, hmn" Sasori's eyes slightly widened at how demanding Deidara was. " why should I?" he asked teasingly. Deidara pouted and Sasori chuckled. Soon enough Sasori let out a long moan and his eyes screwed shut. He opened an eye and looked down where a warm cavern engulfed his cock. Deidara bobbed his head up and down. "GAH...f...fine...AH!" Sasori moaned. Deidara snickered sending vibrations up Sasori's cock. "DEI!" he moaned. Deidara moved away and kissed Sasori. With one swift movement Sasori had Deidara pinned to the wall. He thrusted in hard, hitting Deidara's prostate dead on. "Danna...mmm...yah...like that, yeah!" Deidara moaned. Sasori continued to pound into the tight heat until he felt his climax near. He leaned over to Deidara's ear and whispered, "play with yourself Dei-Da-Ra" Deidara nodded and placed his hand at his cock, giving it a few tugs then a little twist. "SASORI" he screamed as he came onto the wall. Sasori grunted as the hot walls clamped down on his cock. Thrusting a few more times he came inside Deidara grunting.

Once they were both cleaned and dried they stepped out and Kakuzu and Hidan rushed in, only to be disappointed. Deidara and Sasori's fun had taken two whole hours, so they had a hour left of hot water. Deidara and Sasori inwardly snickered and went to their separate beds. "Danna can I sleep with you, hmn?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded and scooted over opening his arms to let Deidara next to him. Happy to oblige Deidara crawled over and snuggled in Sasori's arms. They both fell into a warm slumber. However Kisame and Itachi clung onto each other for dear life. They were freezing. Kakuzu and Hidan had taken an hour of hot water so they were stick with cold. They snuggled closer and wrapped a third blanket around them and fell asleep. Kakuzu and Hidan lay in separate beds and were both snoring loudly. Zetsu and Tobi were already asleep. Neither had minded the cold shower. Everyone in the whole base was asleep and were excited to see what was in store for them tomorrow.

_**Well that was awesome! yah now I must annoyance I might not update for about a week since ma mum is being a bitch so sorry...i am **__**currently sneaking this at night on weekends...still waiting for my cosplay...well bye-z! R&R! should I make a second chppie?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMJZ AKATSUKI4EVER303 IS BACK WITH MORE RANDOM SHIT!(**_** this is Kaida!**_**)AND IM FUCKIN NARIKO! (**_**not to be confused with Naruto...**_**) Though were pretty fuckin close. (**_**watch your mouth! lil kiddies cud be readin dis!**_**) erm dis is clearly rated M. and their was a lemon in da last scene so...i really dont give a fuck. (**_***sigh* okey then**_**) anyways...just read it JASHIN DAMN IT! (**_** Jashin? Really? Gah yur as bad as Hidan**_**) YOU REALLY THINK SO! I WAS HOPING TO BE COME A JAS- (**_**okey just read kiddos**_**)**

Kaida: _**DISCLAIMER: AKATSUKI4EVER303 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO...just us...**_

"Rise 'n' shine kiddos!" Pein yelled in Sasori and Deidara's ears. "AHHH FUCK!" Sasori said as he fell to the floor with Deidara, both naked. Pein flinched and walked out of the room. Sasori looked at Deidara, then pounced on him, thrusting deeply. "FUCK DANNA, YEAH!" he thrusted in more. "Damn Dei, your tight in the mornings." Deidara moaned. "well maybe if you wouldn't pound into my ass in the morning, then I wouldn't be so tight, yeah!" Sasori shrugged and thrusted more.

Itachi and Kisame climbed out of bed and went to put some clothes on. Kisame banged on the wall next to their bed. "HEY BLONDEI AND PUPPET BOY! STOP FUCKING EACH OTHER AND GET READY WILL YA!" Itachi shook his head and grabbed his nail polish. Gasp! His nail polish! it was gone! his eyes went from calm and sleepy to rage and sorrow. " Who. Stole. My. Nail. Polish?" he asked while gritting teeth. Kisame's eye widened and he turned around from his wall banging.(**A/N: okey is it just me or does dat sound wrong?**) "I'll ask again...where is my nail polish?" Itachi asked angrily. Kisame quickly searched for the nail polish. "erm...i dont know..." he said quietly. Itachi's eyes turned red and he pinned Kisame to the wall. "YOU STOLE MY NAIL POLISH!" "no! I didnt! I swear Ita-kun!" Itachi glared more. "YOU WILL SUFFER 72 HOURS OF TORTURE!" Kisame panicked. "Ita-kun please I swear I didnt take your nail polish!" Itachi then used his Mangekyo Sharingan. 

~_Mangekyo Land~_

Kisame sat in a chair in a blank room. He tried to move. Tied. Well this sucked. His thoughts echoed through the room. Woah. Then all of sudden Itachi appeared. "now you will suffer" a radio appeared. What? Itachi leaned over and put a CD in. the music started out soft until Itachi turned it up.

_**Oh yeah Come on**___

_ "oh no" Kisame whispered. "oh yes"_

_** You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color**_

_"MAKE IT STOP!" Kisame yelled. He tried to cover his ears but his arms were tied down. Itachi, wearing protective earplugs, laughed at the poor fish man struggling to get free and cover his ears._

_**Yeah when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers**_

_ " PLEASE ITACHI!" Kisame sobbed as the dreadful music kept playing. The Mangekyo Sharingan broke when someone walked in._

~No more Mangekyo Land~

Konan walked in holding a familiar nail polish bottle. "here Itachi, you left this in my room after our slumber party." she said sweetly handing the bottle to the Uchiha. Itachi's eyes beamed with happiness. "YAY! I guess no one stole my nail polish after all!" he squealed, jumping up and down. Kisame sat curled up in a ball in the corner of their shared room. "H...Hannah Montana...s..scary...fake..br..breast...slut...gah!" he sobbed. Itachi noticed this and went over to his partner. "im so sorry Kisa-kun" Kisame looked up. Was the great Uchiha prodigy really apologizing? Hell would freeze over before that would happen. "its...okay..." "i know right. I thought someone stole my nail polish! think of what would happen if someone stole it!" Kisame shuddered and sighed. Damn nail polish. "you'd play Hannah Montana in Mangekyo Land to torture them?" he asked. Itachi eyed him, then smiled. "how'd ya know?" Kisame chuckled. "guessed." Itachi nodded and started to paint his fingernails.

After everyone got dressed and Sasori stopped fucking Deidara, they all jammed into Pein's Caravan. "okay so its a little small, so someone would have to sit on some people's laps." Pein announced. Sasori grabbed his blonde lover and spoke. "i call Deidara" he placed small kisses on the blonde's neck. "Danna, hmn!" Deidara gasped. "erm...okay...one rule...no sex in the car" their was small aww's from all of the Semes and cute giggles from the Ukes. "would rape count as sex?" Kakuzu asked mischievously. Pein sighed. "yes it does" more aww's came from the Semes. "what about hand jobs?" Sasori asked as he snuck his arm around Deidara's waist. Pein's eyes slightly widened. "erm..." "so its settled! Were allowed to give hand jobs!" Sasori said excitedly. Pein groaned. "get any cum on my seats and i'll kill you" he threatened. "and you and Deidara are sitting in the back" Sasori smirked and toyed with Deidara's waist band to his pants. Deidara blushed.

" Me and Konan in the front, Kisame and Itachi in that seat to the left. Zetsu and Tobi in that seat to the right. Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori in the back." everyone nodded and sat in their seats. Tobi climbed into Zetsu fly trap, Deidara and Itachi got comfy in their Semes laps. Kakuzu and Hidan sat comfortably in their seats. They set off! Yelling and moans came from the back of the Caravan. "OH MY JASHIN GET ME THE FUCK AWAY FROM THESE GAY HEATHENS!" Hidan yelled. "your...g..gay...too...ahh...Danna...hmnnn..." Deidara moaned as he tried to buck his hips, but the seat belt kept him down.

Sasori snickered and rubbed harder. "yeah Hidan, you are also gay. Doesn't Kakuzu fuck you every night?" " no! he rapes me!" Hidan said as his face began to grow bright red. "you know you like it" Kakuzu purred in Hidan's ear. Everyone laughed, excluding Deidara who was screaming his Danna's name as he came onto his hand. Sasori smirked and brought his cum covered hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. Then leaned down and kissed Deidara. "you are so fucken sadistic" Hidan mumbled. Sasori smirked and stuck his tongue in Deidara's mouth. "blech" Hidan said as he turned his head away. Tobi then popped out of Zetsu's flytrap. "TOBI HAS TO GO POTTY!" "cant this wait?" Pein said aggrievedly. Tobi shook his head rabidly. "PLEASE TOBI HAS TO GO NOW!" he said as a little bit of Madara came out. Pein's heart skipped a few beats and pulled over to a 'convenient' gas station. Tobi squealed and jumped out. Pein sweat dropped. Tobi was scary when he acted like Madara. Konan rubbed Pein's shoulder with one hand. He sighed.

Tobi came back in and they took off again. "look what Tobi got!" Tobi squealed as he pulled out a raccoon. Everyone froze with widened eyes. "arnt those things nocturnal?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. "nocturnal?" Tobi asked while tilting his head. "means they come out at night, yeah" Tobi nodded and stroked the raccoon. "lets name him!" Tobi squealed. Deidara squealed with Tobi and bounced up and down. "nghn" Sasori grunted as the blonde bounced on his lap. "what to name him...what to name him..." The blonde quit bouncing, then started up again when he came up with a name. " HOW ABOUT MR. FLUFFYBUTT, YEAH!" Tobi squealed and started to bounce on Zetsu's lap as well. Giving two Semes a hard on. "damn it Dei" Sasori moaned. Deidara only then noticed he was bouncing on his Danna's lap. "sorry, hmn" "as long as your the one on my lap im ok with it." he smirked as Deidara turned bright red.

Tobi set Mr. FluffyButt down, who climbed onto Hidan's lap. "ugh! get this fucken heathen off of me!" Hidan yelled. Mr. FluffyButt pawed at Hidan's bare chest. Tobi tried to pry the raccoon off but, it dug its nails into Hidan's chest. "GAH GET IT OFF!" Hidan yelled while throwing the raccoon across the van. "HEY WATCH IT! IM TRYING TO DRIVE!" Pein yelled as he tossed the raccoon back. It landed in Zetsu's lap. He licked his lips and went to eat the raccoon. Tobi freaked out. "NO DONT EAT MR. FLUFFYBUTT!" Too late. Zetsu put it in his flytrap. Everyone looked at him. Suddenly he started thrashing about. The raccoon attacked him form the inside. Mr. FluffyButt pryed the flytrap open and started scratching Zetsu's face. Hidan broke out laughing. "HAHA! ZETSU GOT FUCKEN BEAT UP BY A RACCOON!" He detached the furry creature from his face and threw it at Hidan. Said raccoon started scratching Hidan's face. "AHHH GET IT OFF!" Hidan yelled as he tried to detach Mr. FluffyButt from his face. After many swears and struggles he pryed it off. Mr. FluffyButt didnt like that. Hidan laughed at his face as he threw him to the ground. "HAHAH LOOK AT THE LITTLE FUC-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. Everyone stared at the raccoon with wide eyes. The cute and adorable, Mr. FluffyButt bit Hidan where the sun dont shine. "MY FUCKING DICK! GET IT OFF!" He yelled as he tried to think of away to get the raccoon off without tearing off his dick.

Everyone covered their own family jewels, well Sasori covered Deidara's but no one really cared. Right now they were more concerned about being castrated by a raccoon. With one quick yank The raccoon was off of Hidan. The raccoon was sent into Itachi's lap. " aww what a cute little kitty kat!" Itachi said as he petted the raccoon. It surprisingly purred and acted like a little kitty. Hidan sat wide eyed. "im not to surprised. Itachi does mean weasel." Sasori said as he still held on to Deidara's crotch. "that little runt better try not to make a move on my Ita-kun" Kisame said as he wrapped a arm around Itachi. The raccoon growled and Kisame withdrew his arm. "i lost to an over sized rat!" he sobbed as Itachi stroked the raccoon. Everyone laughed, even Pein. "erm Danna..." "hmm?" Sasori said. "you can let go now, yeah" Deidara said, noting Sasori's hand still in place. "do I have to?" Sasori asked cutely. "yes because were here" Pein announced. Deidara and Tobi squealed and bounced in their (Seme's) laps. Both Semes groaned. "lets just pay for our parking and get the hell out of here!" Pein yelled. "NOOOOO NOT MY MONEY!" Pein growled at Kakuzu meaning he had enough of this and was ready to get out of this small car. Kakuzu swallowed and handed all his money to leader. "lets go" the leader sighed.

_**Ok I know what your thinking...WHY DA HELL ARNT YOU WORKING ON ONE'S CLOSENESS! well I wanted to write something funny...please do forgive me...also what did ya think of Mr. FluffyButt? Heheh...(go work on One's Closeness) fine...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MUWHAHAHA IM BACK! **_**(correction, we're back) **_**whatever...lets just get started with the story**_**...(kk)more reviews please! they make us happy!**_

Kaida: Disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO!

The Akatsuki stepped out of the small and crowed van. "ok here's the plan" Pein said. "we'll meet right here at 12:00. do I make myself clear?" everyone nodded. "ok, go have your fun" as soon as that was said everyone ran off. Zetsu and Tobi headed towards the food booths, Hidan and Kakuzu walked around, Sasori and Deidara ran off to the rides, and Kisame and Itachi went to the games. Pein sighed and took Konan to get some cotton candy. 

~With Zetsu and Tobi~

"what should we eat first Zetsu-San?" Tobi asked the plant man. " well how about **Turkey Testicles?**" Tobi simply nodded, not knowing what they were. (**A/N: poor delusional Tobi**) They approached the booth. A man with red 'war' paint coming down his eyes to his cheek, was working busily in the booth. "excuse us but could we **have some turkey testicles?**" Zetsu asked. "sure thing...OMG ITS THE AKATSUKI!" Tobi bounced up and down. "i'll have you arrested!" the man yelled as he went for the phone. Zetsu sighed and ate the man. "i really wanted to try those turkey testicles. **We'll just bag em up and save em for later kukuku**" Zetsu agreed with himself and bagged all of the product. "Tobi is hungry too...can Tobi have food?" they were already at the next booth. "yes, **but you get what I say you get!**" Tobi nodded and waited for Zetsu to get his food. "how may I he-" "call the police and **we'll eat you,**" the woman nodded scarcily. "good now get us some **puppy chow**" she nodded and grabbed all the bags of puppy chow and handed it to him.

Zetsu started to walk off. "here Tobi **eat this**" Tobi nodded and took a piece of puppy chow and threw it in his mask hole. "mmm...its chocolate Zestu-san!" he squealed. Zetsu bleched and handed Tobi all the bags of puppy chow to Tobi. "i hate **chocolate**" Tobi hugged Zetsu for the puppy chow and headed to the next booth with him.

~with Hidan and Kakuzu~

"oi, fucker! Where are we heading?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu shrugged. "can we play a game?" Hidan asked sweetly, too sweetly. "no." "awwwww why not?" Hidan pouted. "what do I love besides you?" Kakuzu said gruffly. "money..." "and the games cost what?" Hidan sighed. "money..." "that's right" Hidan pouted. "well which one do you love more? Me or money? Huh? Are you telling me you dont love me anymore? Kuzu!" Hidan looked like he was about to cry, one of his favorite tricks to get the old man to buy him something. With a big sigh Kakuzu asked, "what game?" Hidan then glomped Kakuzu and showered him with kisses. "thank you Kuzu! lets fucken play that one!" he said as he drug Kakuzu to a game.  
"its only a quarter so I think you will fucken live." Hidan said as he waited for Kakuzu to give him a quarter. "fine" Kakuzu said as he handed Hidan a quarter. "love you Kuzu" Hidan smiled. "love you too" Kakuzu gruffed. "just place a quarter on the color of your choice! And if it gets picked then you win a prize!" sounds reasonable enough. Hidan placed a quarter on the color red and waited. The man who worked at the game let the rat loose so it could go in a hole. Blue, green, purple, red, yellow, beige, yellow, red, blue, green, purple, grey, green. Then he went into the best color yet. Red.

"I FUCKEN WON! TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Hidan laughed. "ok, pick your prize" Hidan grinned and looked at all the prizes. Then a certain one caught his eyes. "that fucken one" the man nodded and got it down and handed it to him. "thanks for playing" the man said. Hidan ignored him and went up to Kakuzu. "i fucken won!" "congrats" Kakuzu said as he pick pocketed some teenage girl who passed by. "and I found a prize and it reminded me of you." Kakuzu turned to face Hidan."well?" Hidan handed the prize to Kakuzu and waited to see his reaction. "do you fucken like it?" he asked. Kakuzu smiled behind his mask, then removed it and kissed Hidan. "i love it, lets go" Hidan blushed and followed Kakuzu to play more games. The prize, 100 dollar money plushie. (**A/N: actually saw one of those there!**)

~with Sasori and Deidara~

Sasori and Deidara walk to the exit of the ride. "wasnt that fun Danna, yeah?" Deidara asked as Sasori took his hand and looked for more rides. "yeah, but you know whats better?" "what is it Danna, hmn?" Sasori smirked and kissed Deidara. Self consciously Deidara opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sliding his tongue in, Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist drawing them closer. "mmm...Danna...what about...the people..." Deidara moaned. Sasori pulled away and looked at the crowd that had bloomed. "well if they really wanna watch them let them" he smirked as he slid his hand down Deidara's pants. "Danna! There's children, un!" Deidara gasped. Sasori sighed and pulled his hand out. "i guess your right...but dont think this is over." he smirked sadisticly.

Many children started asking their mothers what the two men were doing. Sasori took Deidara's hand and dragged them to the faris wheel to prevent being lectured by multiple parents. After 20 minutes of waiting they got seated in a 'gondala' (**A/N: thats what they called it!**) "this is so amazing, un!" Deidara exclaimed as they got higher and higher. They then reached the top. Sasori smirked and pushed Deidara against the pole. "Danna?" Deidara questioned as he felt his pants being pulled down. "now im gonna finish what I started." Sasori stated as he pulled the rest of Deidara's pants and boxers down. Deidara hissed as the icey cold pole made contact with his member. Sasori chuckled then slid his own pants and boxers off. Roughly he slammed into Deidara. "DANNA!" Deidara moaned/screamed. Sasori started thrusting deeper and deeper. The he found it. "OH MY GOD DANNA! AGAIN, UN!" Sasori obliged by slamming harder and faster into Deidara's abused pprostate. "D...Danna...imma...cumm...un!" "me...too" Sasori panted as he thrusted in. "DANNA!" Deidara screamed as he came. Sasori felt hot walls clamp down on his cock. With one last thrust he came inside his lover. "well...that...was...un.." Deidara panted. "hott?" Sasori panted. They both laughed and had totally forgotten they were on the faris wheel. "shit, we need to get dressed." Deidara nodded and got dressed.

When the 'gondala' was brought down they both stumbled out with cocky grins. "that was fun Danna, yeah." Deidara said as he wrapped his arms around Sasori from behind. "yeah...oh look another ride.." they both smirked and ran off.

~with Kisame and Itachi~

Kisame and Itachi walked to a random game. "OOO! I WANNA PLAY KISA-SAN!" Itachi exclaimed. Kisame laughed and handed some money to the overly active/hyper Uchiha. (**A/N: Itachi is very OOC**) " i'll be right back so dont move from this game. Ok?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded. Praying silently Kisame went to go get them a snowcone. Itachi examined the game in various ways. He popped up in various spots, sniffing. Weird. "how much to play?" he asked the worker. " 3.00 for 5 darts" a dart game. "i guess its like throwing a kunai" he thought to himself. He placed three dollars on the counter and the man smiled. "so what do I do?" he asked, finally aware he had no clue what to do. "just use them to hit the balloons."

Itachi nodded and threw the first one.  
Whizzzzzzzzz...plop...Itachi stared at the dart on the floor. He picked up another dart and threw it like a kunai. Whizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...ripppp... He stared at the hole threw the wall...it still didnt hit the balloons. Aggitated he picked up another one. He gave it a good throw. It hit the board...landing right next to the balloon...no hit... he grabbed the fourth one and threw it crazily. A screm was heard. He looked at the padestrian he had hit with the dart. "oops" he picked up the last one a threw it calmly. It was heading straight for the balloon. Itachi was hanging over the edge of the counter. It was about to hit the balloon. Plop. It hit the ground. Itachi stood jaw dropped. "OH HELL NO!" Itachi screamed. The worker backed away. "THIS GAME IS FRIGGIN RIGGED!" Itachi started throwing a fit. Parents and teenagers walked away, well more like rushed away, but you get the point.

He then used his fireball jutsu to burn the tent. "Itachi I got us some sno- OH MY GOD ITACHI! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kisame yelled and rushed over to Itachi. "it...it...i...did..didnt...win..." Itachi sobbed. Kisame patted the Uchiha's back. "come on, i'll get you a prize." Itachi nodded. But what they didnt know was that they were being followed. Yellow glowing eyes followed their everymove.

**Well?**_**(how was it?)**_** I liked it. **_**(I wonder who is folllowing Kisame and Itachi...haha I do know tho!) **_**me too!**_** [until next time!]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW! that is all...**_**NOT**_** own Naruto or the Fall Festival and its rides.**

Disclaimer: We do

~Pein and Konan~

"here" Pein said as he handed Konan a plush teddy bear. Konan squealed in delight and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "thank you Nagato" Pein blushed and mumbled. "don't call me that..." Konan laughed and walked over to the Ring of Fire. "lets go on this one!" she squealed. Pein gulped and looked up. "a..are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded. "ok lets get in line..." "yay!" she squealed as she pulled Pein into the line. Pein looked up nervously at the metal death trap. "im a leader of an evil organization" he repeated in his head. About thirty minutes later it was their turn. Pein gulped and stepped on with Konan, who seemed perfectly fine about going upside down over and over and over. Just thinking about that made him sick. "are you ok NagaTOOOOO! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the ride set off.

Nag- I mean Pein clung to the seat and tightened his grip on Konan's hand. They went around and around. Pein hung on for dear life as he felt like he was about to fall out. (**A/N: hate that ride .**) His piercings were vibrating like crazy and he felt woozy. After a few more loops they finally got off. "fuck..." Pein moaned in pain. He then made a mad dash to the restroom. "oh Nagato! wait up!" Konan said as she ran after the pierced man.

~With Kakuzu and Hidan~

" so I said to the motherfucker, 'hey cock sucker that's my bitch!' then he was all like" Hidan babbled on. "Hidan?" Kakuzu said annoyed. "yes Kuzu-chan?" Hidan said all to sweetly. "shut up" Hidan narrowed his eyes. "are you trying to tell me something?" Kakuzu face palmed. "what do you think?" he said sarcastically. " you don't have to be so fucking mean about it!" Hidan said in a whiny voice. "if you want us to be over than that's fucking fine with me!" Hidan yelled as he ran off. "damn.." Kakuzu swore under his breath. He went over to a flower booth, that was placed their conveniently by the authoress, and bought the most expensive flowers there. " your so lucky I love you Hidan" Kakuzu mumbled as he handed the money to the booth manager.

About thirty minutes later Kakuzu found his lover. "damn it Hidan" he mumbled as he poked the man. "what the fuck do you want?" Hidan said as he turned around. "Kuzu-chan?" Hidan's eyes became teary and he glomped the taller male. "Hidan get off me" Kakuzu said as nice as he could. "sorry its just I was so worried I thought you might of actually left me and then wh-" "here" Hidan looked at the flowers, which Kakuzu had handed him. "for me?" he asked. Kakuzu nodded. "the most expensive too" he managed to mumble out. Hidan let go his pride and jumped all over Kakuzu bathing him in kisses. "i love you Kuzu-chan" Hidan said as he snuggled into the other male. "love you too"

~Zetsu and Tobi~

Zetsu sat up against a tree with his belly full. "that was a **good meal**..." Tobi sat against the other side of the tree. "Tobi is bored..." he sighed. "Here take some of this and** go play some games or shit like that.**" Tobi nodded rapidly and left in a wink. "finally got him out of our hair...**oh look at that tree over there...**she is kinda cute..."

Tobi wandered around the park grounds. He saw a fun house and quickly ran in. he ran inside so fast that the ticket taker didn't even get a chance to ask him for his ticket. It was full of mirrors and other fun things that went up, down, and side to side. Once inside he then realized he was stuck in a vast of mirrors and wall blocks. First step. He hit a wall. Turn around. Another wall. Turn again. Aha! Step again. Wall. Step. Wall. Step. Aha! It took him about half an hour to finally get out of the mirror death trap. "phew." he said as he whipped imaginary sweat of his masked forehead. A pair of stairs lead the way up. He stepped where the supposedly stairs were, but hit another mirror. As he climbed up the stairs he noticed the multiple colors. He then saw a narrow passage with spinning plates on the ground. "omg...this must be a mission...to save princess...uhm...Deidara!" he exclaimed as he got ready to jump from plate to plate. In his mind, Deidara was at the top waiting for him to rescue him. And these spinning plates were stones over lava.

He drew a breath and took a step on the spinning plate. He wobbled on one leg. "ahhhh!" ha screamed. 'be strong for Princess Deidara' he remembered. He gathered all his courage and jumped onto the other plate. Then the other. One step and he would get out of the 'lava field'. He jumped and nearly fell back. ' I cant die yet! must save princess first!' he thought as he jumped to the safety of the ground. "phew...again" he stated then went on. He was in the top room. The lights were green. Green for the dragon! Well that's what he thought anyways. The platforms on the ground began to move. Bringing him closer to the man in, would ya know it, a dragon costume. His 'eye' widened and he tried running back. The 'dragon' was having a bad day. First his girlfriend dumped him for his best friend. Then he had to wear this dorky costume. He lost fifty bucks to some old man (cough cough Kakuzu cough cough) and now he had to put up with some over grown bratty kid who refused to exit.

The 'dragon' went over to Tobi. With all of his courage, Tobi picked up the nearest thing to him and swung rapidly. That thing was a metal pole. A rusty metal pole. "woah kid watch it!" the male exclaimed. But what Tobi heard was roars. "i will slay the dragon for princess Deidara!" Tobi screamed in an Indian way. "wait Princess Deid-" the poor man didn't get to finish because he was caught off guard by a rusty metal pole hitting him upside the head. "fuck.." he grumbled. The last thing he saw was blood, then he pasted out. Tobi squealed in happiness as he won. Then he saw the dragons 'treasure'. Meaning his money. He took it and set it in his 'armor' that's when the ground below him started to shake, thanks to the vibrating platform. ' this must be a booby trap set by the dragon if anyone ever stole his treasure.' Tobi thought. He looked around, no sight of princess Deidara. 'she must of already escaped while I slayed the dragon' he mentally told himself. "hey Akihito!" omg...AKIHITO!" the male yelled as he pulled out his cellphone and called for an ambulance. He then saw an orange masked man. "hey kid do you know what happened to Akihito?" he asked. The 'orange masked kid', Tobi, looked up at the man. In his mind he was a spy. He narrowed his eye and made a mad dash. The older male blinked then yelled out the fun house window. "catch that kid!" he exclaimed, as he did so Tobi used his super spy gadgets and swung away. "wtf?" the man screamed as cops and ambulance people came in.

~Sasori and Deidara~

Deidara and Sasori were leaning up against a counter of a unopened booth. The sign clearly stated. "Be Back When Ever" so they took it as a welcoming invitation and leaned up against it. Sasori began to nibble on Deidara's ear and neck. "Danna, un!" Deidara said. "it tickles, yeah!" Sasori chuckled and nibbled more. Deidara began to giggle like a little school girl. The mood felt so right for both of them. It wasn't sexual or tense, just fun and pure love. Well, until a certain pink haired bitch showed up.

"Hi Sasori-kun!" she said in a irritable voice. "oh dear god..." Sasori said as he stopped nibbling on his delicious Deidara. "what do you want Haruno?" "you two no each other, un?" Deidara asked a little jealous. "yeah" Sasori answered Deidara's question. (**A/N: now for the Haruno Horrible and Cheesy Pick Up Lines!**)

Attempt 1: Do you come here often?

"so do you come here often Sasori-kun?" Sakura asked. Sasori looked her straight in the eye. "its the first day of the Fall Festival and its my first time...no. No I don't." Sakura bit her lip and thought for a moment.

Attempt 2: Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes.

"oh...do you have a map? Cause I just keep getting lost in your eyes." Sakura said in what she thought was a sweet voice. Sasori closed his eyes and sighed. Then he reopened them. "yes I have a map. But its for the park here...just take it and leave please." he said as he pushed the map in the girl's arms. Deidara was narrowing his eyes at the attempts. That bitch was hittin on his man. How could she.

Attempt 3: How was Heaven when you left it?

"how was Heaven when you left it?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sasori cringed. "i didn't come form Heaven nor will I ever be there." Deidara clenched his teeth and tightened his fist into a ball.

Attempt 4: What's a kawaii boy like you doing here?

Sakura put on a ugly...i mean cute face and said. " what's a kawaii boy like you doing here?" Sasori swore under his breath. "trying to enjoy my day off form the idiots I work with and enjoy my time being with Deidara" he said calmly. Deidara smirked and stuck his tongue out at the pink haired whore. This enraged her. She then used her last and best pick up line.

Attempt 5: Its my birthday! How about a birthday kiss? (is it really your birthday?) No, but how about a kiss anyways?

She took a deep breath and nearly screamed it out. "its my birthday! how about a birthday kiss?" Deidara and Sasori's eyes widened. "is it really your birthday?" Sasori asked with narrowed eyes. "no, but how about a kiss anyways?" "no thank you." Sasori said as the pinkette stepped closer. Then she leaned in and kissed Sasori. He was too in shock to do anything. That's when Deidara snapped. "OH HELL NO, BITCH!" he didn't even bother to say his un. It was on now. She had kissed his man. He walked up to Sakura and pulled her away by her hair. "ow!" she squealed. "Sasori-kun! help me!" she whined. Sasori stood completely stiff and ignored everything. Deidara met her green eyes. "lay off Sasori bitch!" he yelled. She stuck her tongue out. "why should I?" she mocked. Deidara twitched then smacked her. "he's mine that's why, un!" aha theirs that un! "nu-huh!" she exclaimed as she slapped Deidara, her nails cutting his cheek. Deidara put a hand over his cheek. Blood leaked down. He then back handed the girl and pulled at her hair.

A scream filled that filled the air finally managed to wake up the traumatized Sasori. "holy hell..." he said as he looked at the ground. It was covered in blood, parts of nails, and hair...blonde hair. He looked up. "oh...my...god..." Deidara stood their, covered in blood, and staring at the hair in his hands. His whole left fringe was cut off by a kunai. "Deidara..." the blonde had a crazy kill look in his eyes. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL BECOME MY ART! A BANG! !" the blonde jumped on the pinkette who squealed and screamed. Sasori stood their staring at his lover beat up Sakura. As soon as Deidara was about to shove a bomb down her throat he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw his Danna with lustful eyes. "you look so hot when your trying to kill someone." Sasori stated before kissing Deidara, whom instantly forgot about the bitch and started to make out with Sasori. A huge crowd was already formed. Some people were laughing at the bloody girl on the ground, staring with bug eyes, shouting things like "take it off!" and "SASODEI EEEP!", and some where just watching because they had no life or HBO what-so-ever.

~Kisame and Itachi~

Kisame and Itachi were holding hands walking down more rows of games. "how bout that one Kisa-san?" Kisame thought for a moment. "okay just no more flaming tent 'kay?" Itachi nodded and Kisame smiled. "go have fun" he said as he handed the money to Itachi. The smaller male squealed and ran to the game. Kisame leaned up against a tree. A nut suddenly fell on his head. He looked up to see glowing eyes staring at him. "what the.." he didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing to happen was raccoons attacking him. And their was a certain one giving orders, he had a general's hat on.

~somewhere else in the park~

a general was sitting on the steps of a stage. "did you find my hat?" he asked the soldier. The male shook his head. "damn..." he said with a sigh.

~back at the tree with Kisame and the raccoons~

more nuts fell from the tree. 'wait is that...' "MR. FLUFFYBUTT!" Kisame yelled. "OH DEAR GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Kisame ran from the raccoons. then pointed at Kisame and started shouting demands in raccoon. Itachi didn't even hear the screams of his partner, instead he was busy winning. "HA! IN YOUR FACE!" he shouted at a kid. The kid pouted and kicked Itachi in the shin, stuck his tongue out, and ran for it. Itachi jumped on one foot cradling his shin with a gaping mouth. How dare that kid! Then he heard the screams and ran to the source. There he found Kisame leaning up against a tree covered in scratches and bite marks. "woah..." was all Itachi could say. Then a certain raccoon came up and rubbed up against Itachi's leg. "oh hey look! its Mr. FufflyButt!"

**wow...how was that? Hahahaha love the ending for this chppie! anyways remember to eat as many cookies as you can then challenge Choji to a sumo-wrestler fight. Kukuku did I forget to mention that he will make an appearance in da next chp! What will happen! read and find out. UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVES YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yo! anyways REVIEW that is all...in this chp prepare ur self for a Choji vs. Zetsu showdown! muwhahahahaha...**_

Deidara: Akatsuki4Ever303 does _**NOT**__** own Naruto, Sumo wrestling, or any foods... :'(**_

~With Sasori and Deidara~

"want some cotton candy?" Sasori asked as they made their way through the crowd hand in hand. "yes please Danna, un!" Sasori nodded and led them to a booth where they sold cotton candy. "can I have blueberry, un?" Deidara asked sweetly. Sasori smiled and kissed his blonde uke on his forehead "of course" Deidara squealed and hugged his Danna.

They walked up to the stand and got their cotton candy. Yet again, they fought their way over to a bench. Sasori sat first motioning for Deidara to sit on his lap. Deidara smiled and positioned himself on his lap waiting to receive his treat. "open up" Deidara giggled and opened his mouth. As soon as Sasori was about to put some cotton candy in his lover's mouth it was swiped from a weasel. And it wasn't Itachi either...

"oh my!" a fat (_**A/N: no offense to some pplz...**_) rich lady ran up to the couple. "my weasel! My weasel! heathens! Don't give him that junk!" she yelled as she retrieved her, probably dying of starvation and suffocation, weasel. The two ex nins stared at her dumbfoundedly as she walked off.

"I'm so telling Itachi 'bout this, un" Deidara snickered. Sasori gave a small chuckle and grabbed another piece. "lets hope this one makes it to its destination." Deidara giggled and opened his mouth, waiting for the sweet fluffy goodness. As soon as it was in his mouth a pair of familiar lips had connected with his.

Deidara smiled into the kiss as he felt the other's tongue lap at his bottom lip. Opening his mouth his tongue was met by Sasori's. Their tongues battled as sweet cotton candy laced them. Pulling away Sasori dragged Deidara to another ride.

On the ride known as The Tornado, Deidara and Sasori took their seats. The ride began slow then began to gather speed. As soon as they were in the air Deidara sank downwards wearing his trademark grin. "Deidara? What are you d- OHHH GOD!" Sasori moaned. Somehow the blonde had manged to undo his pants. And now the blonde's mouth was wrapped around his ever hardening cock.

"does Danna like that, un?" Deidara said innocently with Sasori's cock still in his mouth. "FUCK! Dei..." Sasori panted out feeling vibrations from his brat's talking. Deidara ever so lightly sucked, making the red head growl and push Deidara's head demanding more.

He giggled and sucked harder, deep throating his puppet lover. A low moan ripped at Sasori's throat as he threw his head back and kept his hand on Deidara's head. Sneakily, Deidara moved his hands up to where he was, bringing them to join in with him. Another loud moan. "Deidara...so close..." Sasori said thrusting his hips up a little.

Said blonde smirked and brought one hand to Sasori's balls. Licking and nipping, Sasori, thrust his hips up more to hit the back of Deidara's throat. Experience kept Deidara from gagging. So the blonde continued to pleasure the man in anyway possible until, "Deidara!" Sasori gasped as he came inside the blonde's mouth.

Said blonde smiled and swallowed the sticky white substance. "Danna taste sweet, almost like cotton candy, un" Deidara giggled as they both got out when the ride had ended. Sasori smirked. "cock tease. " "your cock tease, un" Deidara giggled and took his Danna's hand and walked off to another ride.

~With Kisame and Itachi~

After exploring the ground more the two decided to take a small break by the giant slide. "wow, it's taller than you Kisa-San!" the weasel exclaimed. Kisame sweat dropped. "heh, of course it is Ita-Kun..." "but nothing is never taller than you!" Itachi said with widened eyes.

"well then we'll have to fix that right?" Kisame said with a toothy grin. Itachi gave an evil smirk back. Kisame summoned Samehada from the car, since leader didn't let them bring their weapons. "ready Ita-Kun" Itachi nodded. Kisame smiled and raised his Samehada and cut the metal support beams that held the sword.

A few more cutting here and there and the thing wobbled barely staying on the beams. "your turn Ita-Kun" Itachi nodded and made a few hand signs. "Hi-dama no jutsu!" and with that the beams melted from the fire ball jutsu. People screamed and clung to there children. When everything was said and done. Kisame was now taller than the giant slide.

"my Kisa-San is amazing!" Itachi said flinging his arms over the taller blue male. "you bet I am." Kisame smirked and hugged the Uchiha. "e-excuse me s-sir. Uhm, you n-need to -" Itachi turned and glared at the woman. She eeped and ran off. "hehe" Itachi laughed and suddenly Itachi's Sharingan caught something. "You!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at a young boy. Said boy's eyes widened. "you kicked me in my shin! I'm going to kill you, you little snobby brat!" Itachi said letting go of Kisame and running to chase the boy.

Kisame sighed and turned to the side, facing a woman. "Your bratty kido?" "your psycho lover?" the woman sighed, "yea" Kisame nodded,"mhmm." the two older male/female sighed and chased after their responsibility.

~With Zetsu~

"this food is **fucking tasty. **You sound like **Hidan?** Yes." Zetsu spoke to himself as he walked down more concession stands. Lost in his conversation, he ran into something squishy and round. "excuse me **watch where your going...**" Zetsu looked up at the person, " **tubby**"

The male's eye twitched. "_tubby?_" Zetsu smirked, "that's what **we said, got a **problem with that?" "yea I do!" the male yelled. "Choji?" a blonde girl yelled, she could be Deidara's twin if she had brighter yellow blonde hair and her fringe placed on the left side.

"troublesome women" a male with a small pony tail said as he followed her. "Choji? Are you ok- It's an Akatsuki member!" she eeped. Zetsu gave a crooked smirk. "Calm down Ino, were taking a relaxing day and I'm sure he is too." Zetsu nodded. "oh," the girl known as Ino said.

"he called me tubby!" Choji whined. The brunette rolled his eyes, "you're not willing to apologize are you?" "heh, **no**" Zetsu stated. "how bout this, he challenges you to something and if he wins you say sorry." "great idea Shikamaru!" the blonde squealed.

"fine, **its so on**" Choji smirked. "I challenge you to a sumo match!" Zetsu raised his eyebrows. "okey, **heh your on tubby**" the two glared at each other and went to a open table. "first we eat." Shikamaru and Ino walked over to where Choji was and sat on a ledge of the sidewalk.

Both began to chow down on random foods. They even mixed foods together. Once they were finished they both rose and did a hand sign. In a sudden flash of puff, both males were enlarged and wearing sumo outfits. "you ready?" "yes, **bring it**"

Both then charged at each other and Zetsu topped the other male. "wow, this is-" Shikamaru stated and Ino butted in, "gross" she scowled as she watch the two fat males slam each other to the ground. "i was gonna say troublesome but sure if you think so. "I don't think, I know." she stated.

Zetsu smirked before bringing his knee up and kneeing Choji between his legs. The other male gave a loud yelp and fell backwards, the jutsu breaking. "we **won bitches!**" Zetsu remarked before his jutsu broke off also. "YOU CHEATED!" "no, you never said **we couldn't knee you in the crotch** believe it or not, **I didn't think you eve had one with all that blubber** be nice. **I don't have to!**"

Zetsu began to argue with himself as Shikamaru and Ino helped their pained friend. "troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled as he helped Choji to the restroom. Ino followed behind blabbing bout how ridiculous the fight was and other worthless shit no one ever cared about.

~With Tobi~

Tobi turned his head and stared at all the people walking by. He beamed of happiness when he spotted a bright blonde. His Senpai was near him.

"Senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Tobi squealed as he glomped the male. "Senpai? What the hell get off me, PERVERT!" the blonde squealed. "Senpai? When did you get boobs?" the 'fe'male glared at the boy. "PERVERT!" she yelled and hit Tobi upside his head. "Tobi is sorry! You look like Tobi's Senpai!" The girl stopped beating Tobi and spoke, "and who might your Senpai be?"

Tobi starred at the woman. 'should I tell her or not' he thought. Then he decided he would, since she looked like his Senpai. "Deidara-Senpai" the girl smirked, "here let me help you up" she held a hand out to the raven haired male. Once off the ground Tobi brushed off some dirt off his cloak. "do you know my Senpai?" she nodded.

"UNMEI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" the girl yelled. A brunette poked her head out and walked calmly over to the blonde. "what is it? I was kinda busy, ne." "this shit head knows Deidara" The blonde said jabbing a finger at the orange swirled masked boy.

The brunette, known as Unmei smirked, "oh does he now? Do you also know a Sasori-San, ne?" Tobi nodded. The girls smiled, "oh well do you think you can help us find them? They're really close friends of ours." "Tobi would love to!" Tobi squealed, "but, Senpai says not to talk to strangers." the blonde girl thought for a moment and before she could say a word the brunette spoke, "I'm Unmei and this," she pointed at the blonde, "is Kira. And you are Tobi. Now that we know each other were not strangers, ne?"

Tobi nodded and began to walk around with the two girls. After a few thirty minutes they went to go sit down. "let's rest here for a few minutes." Kira said sitting on a bench. "you always get so tired quickly, ne?" Unmei giggled. "shut up!" Kira said going to punch Unmei. The brunette dodged the attack and chuckled. "whatever"

"hey Tobi keep a look out, ne." Tobi nodded and stood on the bench looking for the redhead and blonde. "is he always full of this much energy?" Kira grumbled. Unmei shrugged, "you'd have to ask 'Sori-Chan and Deidara-Kun, ne." Kira gave Unmei a deadpanned face. "do you have to use San and Kun all the time?" Unmei grinned, "you know it"

"Tobi found them!" Tobi squealed as he bounced up and down on the bench. Kira growled before pushing Tobi off and took a deep breath, '1...2...3...4...FORGET THIS SHIT!' she then proceeded to beat the shit out of the poor Tobi.

"hey he found them! So we have to let him live, ne!" Unmei said dragging her blonde friend off of the pained Tobi. "right" Kira grumbled. "show us the way Tobi, ne!" Tobi bounced off the ground and led them to the redhead and blonde. "seriously, is he mental? Or something?" Unmei chuckled and followed the boy with a grumbling Kira.

Unmei and Kira both grinned at the sight in front of them. "wow, Sasori-San , still the same pedophile I see. Taking advantage of such a young blonde boy, ne" Sasori froze, lips still connected to Deidara's and hand slightly down the other's pants, he knew that voice. Both males pulled away and their eyes widened. "not you two!" Sasori scowled while Deidara blushed a deep red. "GAH WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BE HERE, UN!"

"aw, don't be mean to you sister Deidara." Kira chuckled. Unmei plopped herself down next to Sasori. "hm, same with me. You should treat family with more respect, ne." Sasori groaned and glared at Tobi. " don't look at me like that Sasori-San! Tobi was a good boy and led them to you!" Deidara glared and threw a clay bird at the masked idiot. Tobi screamed and tumbled backwards, tripping on a extension chord and crashing into a near by game booth.

The four on the bench laughed at Tobi, who was now currently sitting in a pond full of rubber ducks. "mommy! why is there a man in the ducky pound?" a little black haired girl questioned her mother. "uhm, I'm not sure. Let's keep walking" she said rushing the small girl away.

"well now that we found you," Kira started. "we can hang out with ya, ne?" Unmei finished. The girls grinned, Unmei's looking more idiotic. Sasori and Deidara groaned knowing they couldn't get out of this.

~With Kakuzu and Hidan~

"hey Kakuzu," said male turned to face his albino lover. "what?" "isn't that blondie and puppet fucker with two chicks?" Kakuzu averted his sight to where Hidan was looking. "ah, yes. The brunette is Unmei, Sasori's cousin. And the other blonde is Deidara's sister." (Note: just in case some of you were confuzzled and srry for the OC's ) Hidan nodded.

"hey Kakuzu do you think – .Jashin...LOOK KUZU! THEY HAVE PLUSHIES OF US!" Hidan squealed running to a small stand full of plushies from various Animes. Kakuzu scowled, "Hidan please, don't start th-" "Kuzu can we get them pretty fucking please!" Hidan pleaded holding the two plushies to his bare chest.

"no Hidan" "please" "no" "pretty fucking please" "no" "but Kuzuuuuu, look how fucking cute plushie you looks!" Hidan said holding the Kakuzu plushie in front of the older's face. "Hidan no" said male then proceed to make his bottom lip quiver, giving Kakuzu a puppy dog face. "pweaseeeeee I promise to be good, and if I ain't you can punish me when we get back to the base" Hidan smirked seductively at the end.

"ugh, fine" Kakuzu grunted and bought the two plushies for the albino. "FUCK YEA!" the Jashinist yelled in triumph. Kakuzu grumbled and started to walk off. "I wonder if lil' Kuzu has a dick..." Hidan said while opening th cloak and messing with the plushies pants. "you're such a perv, Hidan" Kakuzu said smiling. "I know, and you love it" Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "that I do"

~With Pein and Konan~

"okey Nagato sweetie stay right here, I'll be right back." the blunette said as she walked off to the bathroom. "fine" the pierced male grumbled. He sat on a bench. The smell of food waved through his stomach making him sick. "gah, greasy foods make me sick." he complained to no one.

"excuse me, mister?" Pein turned around and came face to face with a little blonde girl with springy piggy tails. "what do you want kid?" he asked grouchily. Oh yes he hated kids, was he ever gonna have some? No way in hell, the Akatsuki was already hard enough to take care of, he didn't want some bratty kids running through the base messing everything up.

"Mommy disappeared and I'm scarred." she said quietly. Pein sighed, "what do you want me to do about it?" the little girl looked up at the older male. "help me find Mommy please?" Pein's eye twitched. "sorry little girl, I have to wait here. Why don't you sit down. Maybe when my girlfriend comes back she can help you, 'kay?" the blonde girl smiled and sat down next to him.

"eh, so..." Pein said awkwardly. "why do you have those funny black thingys in your face mister?" the girl said in awe more than being weirded out. "they're piercings, and if you must know. They're there so I can control the other me's." The blonde girl nodded. "how many you's are there?" Pein smiled, "six counting me" "oh, what's your name? I'm Kari"

"I'm Pein" why was he telling her this? Who knows. "oh, nice to meet you Mister Pein." she giggled. "heh, do you believe in God little Kari?" hm, maybe he could make this girl follow under his footsteps. She nodded. "well do you know who the real God is?" she shook her head, "he lives in the sky though. Mommy told me that."

"well she was wrong, the true God in this world is me!" she looked up him with big eyes. Ah young little fools. "y-your God?" she stuttered. "yes, I'm God. And I know that you are a very good little girl. You want to make this place a better place right?" she nodded hastily. "then believe I am God, because I am." she nodded. 

"oh honey!" a blonde woman cried as she ran up to where Pein and Kari were sitting. "oh I'm terribly sorry, sir." she said to Pein. "it's quite fine, she didn't bother me at all." the woman nodded and walked off with her daughter. "Honey, I told you not to talk to strangers." the little girl smiled, "but Mommy, he was God!" the woman shook her head, "honey that man was ly-" "I BELIVE IN YOU MISTER PEIN!" the little girl yelled in glee.

Konan walked over to Pein and sat beside him, "what did you do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I told that little girl I was God" he said smug. Konan rolled her eyes. Both Akatsuki members watched as the mother tried to stop her daughter from shouting about of Pein was God. "heh, soon the world will fall under my hands!" Pein laughed maniacally. Konan sighed and hit him over the head with her purse.

~Mr. FluffyButt P.O.V~

'hehe' I thought as I snuck up behind Blue Fishyman (Kisame). I'll show him Weasel's (Itachi's) true love. "Teijo, come over here and bite his ankle" I commanded another raccoon. Teijo nodded and scampered over to Blue Fishyman. I snickered and got into position. 'soon Weasel will be mine!' I evilly laughed in my head.

I nearly fell back in laughter as I saw Blue Fishyman yelp and jump about five feet on the air. Teijo gave me the thumbs up and left before he could be grabbed by Blue Fishyman. "raccoons are out to get me." Blue Fishyman sighed to Weasel. "oh you're so silly Kisame" Weasel commented before kissing Blue Fishyman on the cheek.

I growled quietly and waited for them to approach me. "I blame Mr. FluffyButt for my pains" Blue Fishyman said dreadfully. 'heh'. Finally they approached me and I limped out in pain. "aw look Mr. FluffyButt is in pain!" Weasel said before picking me up. Blue Fishyman rolled his eyes before saying, "he's probably faking it, little jealous oversized rat" I growled and whimpered in fake pain towards Weasel.

"aw! Kisame apologize now!" Weasel said cuddling me. I purred into his chest. "fine, sorry" he said grumpily. I smirked and he saw it. Good, cause I wanted him to. I whimpered more. "you must of really hurt his feelings Kisa-San!" Weasel said. I snickered as Blue Fishyman's eye twitched. "here hold him and I'll go buy him some food!" Weasel stated before handing me to Blue Fishyman.

The look on his face made me snicker loudly. He growled at me and dropped me to the ground. Then suddenly a girl with long brown hair came by and stopped to talk to one of her friends. She had an oversized purse. Good. I quickly went to smack her rear. Blue Fishyman saw what I was doing and went to stop me. I smirked and smacked the girl on the rear.

Kisame then grabbed me. The girl turned around with an angry face. "I-I can explain" Blue Fishyman said looking up at the girl before standing up straight. "PERV!" she screamed and started to beat him with her purse. I jumped out of his hands so he couldn't use me as a shield.

After the girl was through beating him up she hmphed and walked away. I snickered and climbed back into Blue Fishyman's arms. 'right on time' I thought as I saw Weasel come back with some popcorn and other good food. "woah, what happened to you?" he asked Blue Fishyman. "you don't wanna know" he stated in deep pain before handing me over to Weasel. 'heh, I win again!' 

_**okey FINALLY I FINSHED IT! haha Mr. FluffyButt P.O.V! poor Kisame-Senpai! Oh and sorry for my OC's I needed some kind of filler ;) anyways this chppie is dedicated to SweetScarlett97 who reviewed and made me uber happy! thnkies for the reviews! Love yas! I hope you liked the chapter! ;)**_


End file.
